1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing technology for executing a print job on the basis of a predetermined print condition.
2. Related Art
To date, on the basis of a print job created by a computer or the like, a digital printing apparatus such as an inkjet printer or a laser printer prints an image by causing ink or toner to adhere to a recording medium. To enhance image quality, such a digital printing apparatus can perform a print job and print an image under a print condition corresponding to an image to be printed among a plurality of different print conditions. For example, in JP-A-2013-186374, a plurality of lookup tables (LUTs) that compensate for the output characteristics of a digital printing apparatus are prepared and an LUT corresponding to an image to be printed is selected and used for printing.
In some cases, however, a printed image is different from a desired one because the selected print condition is not appropriate. Hence, a user wants to compare images printed under different print conditions with one another.